


It's you, it's always been you

by Johnjaenationrise (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, No Aftercare, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Johnjaenationrise
Summary: Johnny loves Jaehyun. Nothing else mattered to him, because he always belonged to Jaehyun.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	It's you, it's always been you

Jaehyun grunted as he pulled his softening dick out of the warm and wet hole. He sighed as he plopped down next to the warm body, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. He looked towards Johnny, who looked incredibly small. His whole body shivering, shaking, and light trembles kept rocking his entire body. Jaehyun felt good, seeing him in such a vulnerable position. That was meant to happen anyway, after he had denied Johnny nearly two orgasms, fingered him until he cried and then made him cum for nearly four times simultaneously. Multiple orgasms or over stimulation weren't new to Johnny, but surely left him in a funk after Jaehyun had thoroughly wrecked him. 

Jaehyun propped himself up on his elbows to watch Johnny struggle get out of his headspace, his eyes were wet with tears, hair plastered onto his sweaty forehead, dried cum over his abs, hickeys all around his collarbones and his nipples red, swollen and bitten. The sight that was the most enticing for Jaehyun though, was the sight in between Johnny's legs. The small shaved cock was an angry shade of red even while soft and as he situated himself in between the two long legs he could see the wrecked state of Johnny's hole. It was swollen red, clenching and unclenching around nothing as Jaehyun's cum kept gushing out. Jaehyun bit his lips, unable to stop himself as he put one of Johnny's legs over his shoulder to get better access to the tight little hole he loved so much. He didn't hesitate to put two fingers in together, Johnny let out a squeak of surprise as he felt an intrusion inside his over-sensitive hole. He tried to get away, only to be kept in place by Jaehyun's strong hand on his calf. He cried out as the fingers prodded inside his hole scooping out more of Jaehyun's cum in the process. Suddenly Johnny felt the fingers touch right where he wasn't hoping, his prostate. He gasped wetly, trying with all his might to get his weak body away from the prying fingers. Twisting his fingers tightly into the bedsheet, Johnny found himself crying. Begging to stop the torture,   
" Pl-please st-st-stop.Jae."   
" Shhh. It's fine." Jaehyun replied nonchalantly, as if he wasn't pushing Johnny to his limits.  
He pulled his fingers out, though not before one last prod at Johnny's sensitive, swollen prostate. Johnny cried out loud, shaking and trembling as he felt Jaehyun slowly lower his feet into the bed.

Jaehyun came up again to cage Johnny between his arms, hovering above the latter's shivering body. Johnny looked as if someone had poured warm water over a rose. He still looked beautiful even in this state. Jaehyun leaned down to kiss him, feeling his trembling lips as he tried to kiss back.   
" I lo-love you. " Johnny whispered, voice hoarse.   
It was nice. Even when he wasn't able to talk, he was sure to express his love for Jaehyun. He smirked, of course he knew Johnny loved him. Why else would he be willing to spread his legs anytime Jaehyun wanted to? It was painfully obvious at how much love Johnny had for Jaehyun, how much willingly he'd let Jaehyun ruin him, control him and wreck him.

After an hour of cleaning and scrubbing themselves, the room and changing the sheets they could finally lay on the bed. Johnny curled up on his side, eyes closing and his face relaxing. Jaehyun smiled, Johnny looked cute. He lightly traced Johnny's collarbones, reaching up to his face to run a hand through his hair. Of course, he wasn't into this cute stuff anyway so he reached down, lightly touching the bare skin of Johnny's shoulder and abdomen before grabbing a handful of the plump butt. Johnny let out a gasp as Jaehyun continued to knead his butt. He was sore but he knew how much Jaehyun loved to see Johnny in pain after sex, a gentle reminder of how much he could control and destroy the elder as he wanted. He could feel light kisses on his face and neck as he felt light and sleepy. He didn't want to sleep though, he wanted to stay awake just to feel Jaehyun hold him. A part of him wants to scream because Jaehyun hasn't left. That he is still here taking care of Johnny. There was no aftercare for Johnny, ever. Maybe Jaehyun wouldn't be there when he'd wake up so Johnny just wanted to enjoy the moment. But, as the warm hands lightly caressed his skin he started to drift off.  
\----------------------------------------

Johnny loved Jaehyun. He was ready to do anything his Jaehyun wanted him to. Jaehyun knew it and he made sure everyone else knew it too. His members, the staff and even the management. But, what they didn't know was what Johnny went through just because he was ready to risk it all for Jaehyun just to prove how much his love meant.

Jaehyun never stayed. Not after he had a few laughs and drinks with Johnny, his " coffee and wine mate " and especially not after he had thoroughly wrecked Johnny. Jaehyun would leave him cold and naked on the bed. All spread out and shivering from his previous orgasms, skin red and itching from the marks Jaehyun would leave behind. He would somehow manage to wrap his fluffy blanket around his bare body before Donghyuck would come back. Johnny never missed the pitying glance thrown at him as Donghyuck would climb into his bed and pretend to be asleep while facing the other side to give him some privacy to clean. Sometimes Johnny wonders if Donghyuck can hear him crying in the shower too, his weak legs barely holding him up.

The pitying glance would be thrown his way the next day too, not just by one but several members and some staff occasionally. He can't decide if it's because he does the walk of shame too often or it's because he was too loud the previous night. But, then he'd see Jaehyun smirking at him. Dimples on show, eyes crinkling mischievously and then the naughty hands would come up to slip down his back pocket and give his butt a tight squeeze. Atleast, Jaehyun had the decency to not do it infront of the members. 

The practice would be harder on him. He would be wobbly and unsteady on his feet by the end of it. Sometimes, Jaehyun would carry his things for him. And, on rare days Jaehyun would carry him. He would often find a bottle pain killers on his nightstand after he would wake up. But these little things would be nothing compared to Jaehyun's sweet smile directed towards him and him only, the warm hands that only he was allowed to hold and cling onto. But, all of these were so rare that Johnny would feel like they were just dreams and fantasies.

But, Johnny would always love Jaehyun no matter what. Maybe Jaehyun would get bored of him and find someone new but it didn't matter as long as he had Jaehyun to hold him. He's helpless. He knows that he can never make it without Jaehyun. Because Johnny always belonged to Jaehyun.  
\---------------------------------------


End file.
